


History Lesson

by mercutiglo



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Cameramen - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, Secret Tunnels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Prompt: "We'll be alright, won't we?"Another Tumblr Fic





	History Lesson

Peter and Juno weren't prepared for what had just happened. They had been running all over the Museum of Martian History in Olympus Mons, and they ended up managing to get just ahead enough to hid in a maintenance closet that they wouldn't have noticed if Peter hadn't spent days pouring over the maps of the building, shoving Juno in at the last second, both of them colliding with the various mops and brooms in the closet, trying to hold as still as possible to make no more noise, the sound of the door closing having been loud enough on its own to make them certain that they would be found by the Cameramen, but if they knew the two of them were in there, they didn't stop and gave up. They could hear them run past, counting the number of footsteps that they could hear, making sure they were all well and truly past before either of them could let out the breaths they'd each been holding subconsciously, laughing at the realization of what they had been doing.

 

"That was quite a close one, wasn't it, Juno?" Peter asked, smiling through the darkness of the closet, the only light coming in through the crack in the door, and only providing enough to vaguely be able to make out the other's face, since it was nighttime in the museum and the hallways were only dimly lit. 

 

"Let's make sure we don't let it get as close again, how's that sound?" The irritation in his voice was apparent, but only marginally backed by actual emotion. 

 

"Well, I mean that'd be id-"

 

"Stop talking." Juno put his finger up to Nureyev's lips in the middle of his sentence, making them both listen. Juno had managed to pick up on a very quiet noise, growing steadily closer. A clicking type of noise, not unlike that of the shutter on a camera. Juno leaned back against the wall in the closet, realizing they were really done for now, and he heard a click as the wall behind him began to move a little bit. Nureyev and Juno looked at each other, both of them surprised. Juno turned around, and pushed against the wall a bit more, opening up a gap that looked to be just wide enough for the two of them to slip through, but that was as far as he could open it before it hinted at starting to creak. Juno had spent enough time slowly opening doors to know when to stop, but he could tell that the Cameraman outside the door had heard the same thing. He looked back at Peter, silently telling him "The odds are saying let's go this way if we don't want to become a Cameraman's lunch" and Peter looked around for a moment. He eventually found what he was looking for, a flashlight, before gesturing for Juno to go through, both carefully stepping over a bucket. 

 

As soon as they were through, Peter placed his hands on the door, and silently counted down, "Three. Two. One," before slamming the door shut, plunging the both of them into total darkness for a moment. The sound echoed through the space that they had wandered into, and the sounds of the Cameraman busting into the closet on the other side of the door scared them, but it didn't seem it was going to be able to figure out how exactly Juno had managed to open the wall. Peter clicked on the flashlight, and gestured around with it. They seemed to be in some sort thin tunnel, one that Peter didn't recognize form any of the maps of the Museum.

"Peter you wouldn't happen to know where this tunnel goes, would you? Hopefully outside so we can leave and get out of this hellscape?" Peter's silence only concerned him more. "Peter? You know where this goes, right? You kept saying that those blueprints you were looking at were the most recent, weren't you?"

 

"I.... They were the most recent. But that doesn't mean that this tunnel happened to be on any of them. That doesn't mean we can't explore though! Unless, of course, you'd like to go back and be on camera." There was a little bit of panic in his voice about the fact that he apparently had no idea where this tunnel would be taking them, and the fact that they more or less had no other option.

 

"You know I'm actually good and will take the creepy mysterious murder tunnel, thanks." He looked over to see a worried expression on Peter's face, clearly trying to remember a variety of details that were just outside his grasp. "Peter." He looked up at Juno, his face dropping the worry, but his eyes failing at hiding it. "We're.... We're gonna be alright, yeah?"

 

Peter's face smiled, "Of course," he said, but he couldn't hide it. He had absolutely no idea on if they were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> (In case it wasn't clear, the title is because they're in the Museum of Martian History)
> 
> Kudos/comment/all the good stuff also if you want you can send me things on tumblr and i'll see about doing them


End file.
